


Храм

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Пепел, зеркала и синева [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, Future Tense, Gen, POV Third Person, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Некоторым поклонение не нужно. Но храм... Храм должен быть.
Series: Пепел, зеркала и синева [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Храм

Среди скал не будет никогда широкой дороги, украшенной статуями. Не будет течь река людей, ищущих милости божества. Не будут сжигаться жертвенные животные, не будет отдаваться золото, только бы услышали, заметили, выполнили…

Будут вздыматься известняковые стены, медленно желтеющие. Будет светло и тихо. Песок будет заметать тропу, засыпать ступени, но путь сюда будет жить вечно, пусть и уйдут к новым богам люди.

Всё равно люди будут тайком ходить сюда, ставить блюдца с угощением для верных стражей затерянного храма, опускаться на колени в пустом зале, где только на колоннах будут покачиваться чаши с никогда не гаснущим огнём, и говорить одни и те же слова:

— Мафт-Справедливая, услышь меня, рассуди, отмерь и взвесь.

И тишина будет им ответом.

Никто не будет специально поклоняться ей, но каждый будет знать, кто будет судить по справедливости, не продастся, не возьмёт даров.

В языке Кемет для этого одного слово, и слово это — Мафт.

В единственном её храме не ждут жрецы. Иногда придут люди по зову тени, сметут пыль и покормят стражей. Поклонятся или опустятся на колени перед пустым постаментом, скажут добрых слов и пойдут своей дорогой.

Кое-кто разнесёт слух, что в маленький храм среди скал иногда приходит кто-то ещё.

Кеметы постараются выведать больше. Вслушаются в ночную тишину, в эхо мёртвых хоров, которые будут петь и петь, сливаясь в многоголосую реку, ощутят мертвенный холод и заметят длинную тень того, что назовут Стражем Гробниц.

Будут говорить, что и в других храмах ночами Страж является на порог.

Но только в этом будут иногда петь чужие голоса, сумерки будут синеть, а огонь — становиться холодным.

В этот храм не будет широкой дороги, мощённой камнями, политой потом и кровью. Не будет подношений, не будет празднеств, песен и плясок. Не будет богатых служб, не будет жрецов, не будет пышных и торжественных визитов правителей Кемет.

Ничего этого не будет.

Будут только одинокие люди, которые полны до краёв отчаяния, и будет тихий, страстный шёпот:

— Мафт, Мафт-Справедливая, Мафт-пожинающая-пустые-сердца, услышь меня, рассуди, отмерь и взвесь…


End file.
